Un soupçon de Magie dans les Pays Ninjas
by Blihioma
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles - Là où la Magie passe, la paix trépasse ! C'est la faute d'Harry tout ça, en plus il entraîne d'honnêtes gens dans ses histoires ! ... A moins que ce soit en réalité de leur faute ? Les ninjas n'ont qu'à bien se tenir qu'à Harry débarque chez eux, avec des compagnons hauts en couleurs ! Multi-couple - Serie 'Un soupçon de Magie'
1. Drabble n1 - Minato x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto qui a dessiné et pensé ce manga

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour, Sad

 **Pairing** **:** Minato Namikaze x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Naruto. Et il y aura encore un autre fandom pour compléter les 50 drabbles !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Le rêve du passé**_

 **…**

Tout le monde pensait que Minato rêvait chaque nuit de sa femme, de son futur fils à naître ou encore de ses devoirs de Hokage. Pour tous, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans sa vie que cela.

Ils se trompaient tous.

Cela lui arrivait parfois de rêver de sa future vie de père, mais la majorité de ses rêves ne concernait qu'un seul et unique moment de sa vie… Lorsqu'il partit au Mont Myoboku pour maîtriser les techniques des crapauds. Il ne parvint cependant jamais entièrement à maîtriser le Mode Ermite des crapauds. Il était capable de l'activer, mais il ne pouvait pas le maintenir très longtemps en plein combat.

Les ninjas et les villageois qui louaient son talent auraient sûrement été surpris d'entendre que leur Héro n'était pas si parfait que ça.

Cependant ce n'était pas cet échec qui gardait Minato tourné vers le passé, mais une personne qu'il avait rencontré là-bas.

Harry était apparu au Mont Myoboku bien avant lui et il devint rapidement un élément du décor pour les crapauds ninjas. Son apparition soudaine et l'étrange énergie qui l'entourait, les avait tout d'abord effrayé, mais aucune intention hostile ne se dégageait de lui, on lui avait donc laissé un endroit pour se faire une maison et il ne partit jamais.

Alors âgés tous les deux de quinze ans, Minato trouva en Harry un ami et un soutient. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus jamais retrouvé par la suite. Mais l'étrange jeune homme qui disait venir d'un autre endroit, avait aussi été plus que cela.

C'est avec lui qu'il eut son premier baiser, bien maladroit, et de nombreux autres après ça. Ce fut également à ses côtés que Minato apprit à découvrir son corps et le plaisir, sans qu'ils ne passent jamais le cap, car le blond savait qu'il devrait repartir un jour, lorsque sa formation serait terminée.

Quand venait le temps des rêves, l'Hokage se souvenait alors d'une de ses après-midi passée avec son ami…

 _Minato se trouvait sous la chute d'eau, tentant tant bien que mal que de maîtriser le fameux Mode Ermite qui lui faisait encore défaut. Un peu plus loin, Harry faisait une sieste à l'ombre, sous le regard jaloux du blond. Son ami était toujours là pour le soutenir quand son moral était au plus bas, mais des fois c'était lui-même qui était la cause de la chute de son moral._

 _Finalement, en ayant marre de n'arriver à rien et de voir ami se la couler douce, il utilisa le chakra pour lancer une boule d'eau sur le jeune homme qui faisait sa sieste. Avant cependant que son missile ne puisse atteindre sa cible, Harry leva une main et avec un murmure, la boule d'eau fut hors du contrôle de Minato et elle revint directement vers son lanceur, sans pour autant le mouiller plus qu'il ne l'était déjà._

 _Un petit rire fit que Minato releva ses yeux bleus glacés, pour les plonger dans le regard vert brillant de son ami, qui lui sourit avec une pointe de satisfaction. Le blond se mit alors à bouder de manière très adulte, faisant rire un peu plus son ami. Harry n'était que très peu porter sur les blagues, mais il excellait dans ce domaine_

 _Minato et lui avaient le même âge, mais le blond avait toujours l'impression d'être le plus jeune des deux. On disait souvent qu'il était déjà mature pour son âge, mais l'autre adolescent avait déjà le regard de ceux qui avaient vu la guerre de trop près. Le blond essayait donc de dérider son ami par ses pitreries._

 _Avant que Minato ne s'en rende compte, Harry se tenait devant lui, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres. Le blond s'était juré un jour d'arriver à faire pareil, mais son ami lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait pour «_ transplaner _». Ses pieds nus et le bas de son pantalon trempaient dans l'eau, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le gêner, alors qu'il se penchait pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du futur Hokage, passant sa tête sous la cascade qui mouilla instantanément ses cheveux, son visage et sa nuque._

 _Il se redressa et lui sourit, toujours avec un petit quelque chose d'amusé, mais avec surtout beaucoup de douceur. Minato ne put s'empêcher de rougir sous ce regard tendre et il détourna le regard, ses yeux bleus tombant sur une goutte traîtresse qui glissa sous le vêtement léger d'Harry. Le sorcier n'avait pas manqué ce regard et il se rapprocha de nouveau de son ami en venant cette fois s'asseoir sur ses genoux._

Le reste de ce rêve n'appartenait qu'à Minato, mais ce soir-là il fut réveillé par sa femme qui entra en travail et il dut l'emmener en vitesse à la salle prévue pour cette occasion.

Au loin, sur le Mont Myoboku, sortant d'une transe profonde, deux pupilles vertes s'ouvrirent sur l'horizon. Quelque chose allait arriver à Minato ce soir, il le sentait… Et il ne pourrait rien faire… A part attendre la future venue de son fils unique, la petite canaille répondant au nom de Naruto, qui ressemblerait tant à cet amour perdu. Car l'avenir était déjà écrit ainsi et que même lui ne pourrait le changer… Il serait de son devoir d'aider le fils de Minato dans sa quête du Mode Ermite, puis de la maîtrise de Kyuubi.

Cette nuit-là, Harry pleura le départ de l'âme de Minato pour un autre voyage, bien qu'il sentit quelques secondes sa présence sur son épaule…

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 911 mots

Hey les sorciers ninjas !

C'est une histoire à la fois très triste, rigolote et mignonne… On fait du tout en un !

Un peu plus sérieusement, j'ai failli laisser une fin ouverte, mais je trouvais cela plutôt méchant de ma part sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas de suite… Donc j'ai fait une fin fermée, avec une partie que vous pouvez imaginer, mais pour laquelle vous ne restez pas dans la vague comme cela aurait pu être le cas au départ.

Nous continuons donc ce défi avec HP/Naruto, qui n'a pas gagné contre HP/Fairy Tail, puisqu'ils sont arrivés à ex-aequo ! XD Le pile ou face à finalement décidé du fandom. Il sera beaucoup moins long que le précédent recueil, puisqu'il ne compte que 8 couples au total, mais j'espère malgré tout que vous profiterez de cette lecture ! :)

Sinon et bien, je vous souhaite d'avoir aimé cette histoire et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles lectures ! Kiss~


	2. Drabble n2 - Itachi x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto qui a dessiné et pensé ce manga

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Itachi Uchiha x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Naruto. Et il y aura encore un autre fandom pour compléter les 50 drabbles !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Les cris du couloir**_

 **…**

Sasuke se dirigeait vers sa chambre, avec l'intention de récupérer le matériel qu'il avait oublié pour son cours avec Kakashi, quand un cri aigu retentie dans le couloir.

Il se figea sur place et se précipita immédiatement vers la chambre de son frère d'où venait ce bruit. Arrivé devant le panneau de bois, d'autres cris et gémissements étouffés se firent entendre et le jeune Uchiha commença à se poser des questions :

« Aah ! Non Itachi, pas ici ! Plus bas… Plus bas, pitié ! »

« Ici ? » Demanda la voix de son frère, inhabituellement grave.

« Oh ouiii ! Encore ! Plus fort ! »

« Je vais te faire mal Harry si j'y vais plus fort. »

« Non c'est trop bon, ça ne fera pas mal ! »

« D'accord, c'est toi qui connait ton corps après tout. »

« Ouiiii ! » Gémit une fois de plus Harry.

L'adolescent se sentit rougir aux geignements de plaisir du coéquipier de son frère. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Harry… Harry et son frère…

La gêne le gagnant de plus en plus, il donna un coup de pieds dans la porte de la chambre de son frère, espérant les faire s'arrêter ou au moins baisser d'un ton. Non, il n'était pas jaloux que son frère se soit trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aimait pour autre chose que son nom, tandis que lui devait encore supporter des filles délurées souhaitant devenir les mères de la future génération Uchiha ! Certainement pas !

Il sursauta cependant lorsqu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui, et il voulut s'enfuir rapidement, mais la porte s'ouvrait déjà. Il se força à regarder vers le haut… Pour ne croiser que le regard surpris et interrogateur de son frère.

« Sasuke, je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ? »

L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de rougir en se rappelant qu'Itachi aidait Harry pour _quelque chose_ lui aussi et il baissa les yeux pour cacher ses joues brûlantes. Cependant il fut accueilli par la vue du pantalon de son frère.

Fronçant les sourcils, Sasuke releva la tête. Son frère était habillé. Correctement, pas comme s'il venait d'interrompre _quelque chose_. En arrière-plan le jeune Uchiha aperçut le coéquipier de son frère, Harry, installé torse nu et sur le ventre sur le lit de son frère, certes, mais surtout avec des packs refroidissants sur le corps.

« Harry est trop bruyant c'est ça ? On a un peu forcé sur les exercices aujourd'hui et… »

« Mes muscles sont si douloureux… » Gémit Harry en enfouissant son visage entre ses bras. « Ils vont partir et m'abandonner… Je le sens… »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? » Demanda Itachi à son ami, en haussant un sourcil avec amusement. « Ce n'était que des exercices de Taijutsu. »

« Avec toi, cela devient des exercices **infernaux et extrêmes** de Taijutsu. » Répliqua le jeune homme aux yeux verts.

Itachi secoua la tête, exaspéré par son attitude, mais son sourire le trahissant.

Sasuke de son côté, se sentit tout d'un coup bien stupide de s'être imaginé des choses et il rougit de nouveau de sa propre bêtise. Se fustigeant mentalement – et à voix basse sans s'en rendre compte – il dégerpit le plus vite possible.

Son frère le regarda partir, un rire sur le bout des lèvres. Il rentra dans sa chambre, n'oubliant pas de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Je crois bien qu'il s'est imaginé des choses… »

« Ah bon ? »

« En même temps, tu criais si fort, si je m'étais trouvé de l'autre côté de la porte, je me serais aussi demandé quel genre d'activité tu faisais… » Murmura Itachi d'une voix rauque.

Harry sentit un frisson remonter dans son dos et il répliqua en détournant la tête.

« Tu n'aurais pas eu à te demander, je ne fais _ça_ qu'avec toi. »

Un sentiment de satisfaction rempli Itachi et il laissa sa main glisser sensuellement sur le dos dénudé de son petit-ami, lui arrachant d'autres frissons. Il se pencha également entre ses omoplates pour y déposer un baiser.

« Ah non Itachi ! Pas aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup trop mal ! » Geignit Harry en commençant à se tortiller.

Pourtant dès que l'aîné Uchiha lèche son oreille si sensible, il sut qu'il avait gagné et que son petit-ami n'aurait pas mal qu'au dos ce soir-là…

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 677 mots

Cette fois nous sommes sur un Itachi x Harry uniquement avec de l'humour ! Et ce pauvre petit Sasuke en victime des gémissements d'Harry mdr J'ai hésité pendant un moment à dire que Sasuke avait le béguin pour Harry, mais j'ai trouvé que ce n'était pas nécessaire et/ou assez intéressant, donc voilà.

Je n'ai pas forcément beaucoup de choses à dire pour ce petit drabble, à part qu'il était bien sympa à écrire et assez marrant selon mon appréciation personnel lol

Pour le prochain couple, celui de demain, vous pouvez sinon allez voter, entre le perdant d'aujourd'hui (pauvre Zabuza) et son adversaire du moment, Gaara !

Sinon et bien, je vous souhaite d'avoir aimé cette histoire et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles lectures ! Kiss~


	3. Drabble n3 - Gaara x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto qui a dessiné et pensé ce manga

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Gaara no Subaku x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Naruto. Et il y aura encore un autre fandom pour compléter les 50 drabbles !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Chaude journée**_

 **…**

Gaara restait stoïque alors qu'il entendait Harry se plaindre une nouvelle fois de la chaleur atroce qui régnait au village caché de Suna. A quoi s'attendait-il lorsqu'il avait vu le désert entourant le village, le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges n'en n'était pas sûr.

Mais Harry continuait de se plaindre, et il commençait à en avoir assez.

Il se retourna pour réprimander durement le ninja de Konoha, venu en tant qu'ambassadeur dans leur village – une idée que Naruto avait soufflée à Tsunade apparemment. Il était peut-être sous immunité diplomatique, mais Gaara commençait à en avoir assez de ses geignements. Peut-être n'était-il pas là de son plein gré, et il pouvait alors comprendre son agacement, mais au moins ne pouvait-il pas manifester son mécontentement silencieusement ?

Cependant ce ne fut pas la mine déconfite d'Harry qui l'accueillit, mais un jet d'eau visant son visage. Il entendit en arrière-plan un ricanement moqueur, qu'il s'avait appartenir à l'ambassadeur de Konoha, puisque sa garde personnelle était plutôt la bouche ouverte, choquée.

« J'ai compris Gaara, je dois rester au frais quand il fait chaud, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quelque part dans le fond de son esprit, le Kazekage comprit que c'était plus sa présence obligatoire aux entrainements ennuyeux des Genins sous le soleil aride, qui avait mis à mal ses nerfs. Mais le reste de son esprit était plutôt concentré sur l'attaque du ninja…

Une grande quantité se rassembla autour de la paume qu'il tourna vers ciel et Harry sourit avec excitation. Les techniques de Suiton n'étaient pas forcément son fort, mais il les utilisait aujourd'hui à foison, dans l'unique but d'arroser Gaara, plus que de lui faire mal, contrairement au Kazekage dont les techniques étaient un peu plus offensives.

Les entrainements plus loin, s'arrêtèrent et les professeurs profitèrent de l'occasion pour embrouiller les esprits des jeunes enfants en leur faisant croire que leur Kage leur offrait une petite démonstration de ses techniques. Ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à dire que Gaara, autrefois connu comme une arme sans cœur et assoiffée de sang, s'amusait comme un enfant avec l'ambassadeur de Konoha.

Finalement, Harry se fit attraper. Cela devait bien arriver tôt ou tard, il était loin du niveau d'un Kage après tout. Il avait simplement été choisi car Naruto pourrait penser qu'il pourrait dérider un peu plus son ami aux cheveux rouges. Le jeune homme ne s'en pensait pas capable, n'ayant pas la même relation que Naruto avec Gaara, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de taquiner le Kazekage et ses réactions de plus en plus naturelles et enfantines étaient sûrement que ce leur futur Hokage attendait de lui.

Rigolant malgré sa position la tête en bas, Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux. La bulle d'eau qu'il avait créée lui avait éclaté au visage quand Gaara l'avait attrapé, le trempant de la tête aux pieds. Ses vêtements lui collaient et les laisser sécher alors qu'il les portait encore, lui ferait attraper la crève. Ne semblant toujours pas gêné par son horizon inversé, Harry entreprit d'enlever son haut trempé, en continuant de rigoler du bon moment qu'il avait passé.

Certes, Gaara avait essayé à moitié de le blesser, mais il s'était quand même bien amusé. L'adrénaline baissant doucement dans ses veines lui donnait la chair de poule, mais ce fut quand il croisa le regard du Kazekage, alors qu'il essorait son haut trempé, qui lui fit le plus d'effet. Son corps commença immédiatement à s'échauffer sans le regard scrutateur de l'autre homme, et ce n'était pas à cause du sang qui lui _montait_ au cerveau !

Sa relation avec Gaara était presqu'inexistante, pour ne pas dire indifférente. Le Kage discutait avec lui à l'occasion à cause de leurs positions respectives, mais il n'y avait rien entre eux, pas même un début d'amitié, même s'ils se montraient cordialement amicaux l'un envers l'autre. Mais le regard qui lui brûlait la peau lui disait tout autre chose. Peut-être qu'il y allait finalement y avoir plus entre eux…

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 653 mots

Nous continuons cette aventure avec du Gaara x Harry ! J'ai trouvé faire ce drabble amusant et mignon xD

Je vois bien Harry arroser Gaara pour finir finalement lui-même trempé, et Gaara le poursuivant comme s'il avait commis la plus grande offense au monde lol

Il n'est pas vraiment dit si Harry est finalement un utilisateur de magie et de chakra, si en fait le chakra et la magie sont la même chose ou si Harry est juste un ninja, je laisse donc cela à votre appréciation personnelle !

C'était peut-être un Harry plus blagueur que vous en avez l'habitude, mais je dirais que Naruto a eu une mauvaise influence sur lui et que la chaleur n'a fait d'empirer son état ! Oui, ne blâmez pas l'auteur pour ça ! XD

Pour le prochain couple, celui de demain, vous pouvez sinon allez voter, entre le perdant d'aujourd'hui (de nouveau Zabuza lol) et son adversaire du moment, Shukaku (aka Ichibi-j'empêche-Gaara-de-dormir) !

Sur ce je vous souhaite d'avoir aimé cette histoire et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles lectures ! Kiss~


	4. Drabble n4 - Zabuza x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto qui a dessiné et pensé ce manga

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Zabuza Momochi x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Naruto. Et il y aura encore un autre fandom pour compléter les 50 drabbles !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Retour à la case départ**_

 **…**

Quarante-sept jours et presque neuf heures.

Il était à la fois si près et si loin des soixante-et-un jours de ce foutu ultimatum ! Zabuza n'en pouvait plus ! Il voulait autant tuer quelqu'un que retrouver le lit de son amant.

Mais ce dernier avait été catégorique.

Zabuza avait eu le malheur de ne pas répondre correctement à une question et il avait été puni en retour. Il savait pourtant ce qu'il aurait dû répondre, mais Harry l'avait pris à revers en attendant que son cerveau soit embrouillé par la douce brume post-orgasmique, qui semblait supprimer le filtre entre ses pensées et sa bouche.

« Que préfères-tu baiser avec moi et assassiner des gens ? »

La personne n'était qu'à moitié humoristique car Harry savait que Zabuza n'était pas appelé le Démon du Brouillard uniquement à cause de sa puissance, c'était également à cause de sa soif de sang. Mais il ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à ce que le Nukenin lui réponde :

« Je ne suis pas sûr… »

Harry avait vu rouge et avait jeté le ninja hors de son lit. Il avait tempêté qu'il n'avait qu'à faire abstinence, de sexe comme de meurtre, pendant deux mois et qu'il verrait bien ce qui lui manquait le plus. Zabuza avait cru à une blague, avant qu'Harry ne lui dise que pour lui en tout cas, il ne l'accepterait pas dans sa couche avant la fin de ses deux mois complets sans l'un ni l'autre.

La première fois, le Nukenin avait à peine tenu une dizaine de jours et Harry semblait toujours au courant de ses écarts. A la deuxième tentative, ce fut ironiquement la frustration sexuelle qui le fit provoquer un ninja quelconque pour le tuer.

Haku avait été particulièrement amusé par les déboires de son maître face à son amant. Zabuza avait beau être le monstre des cauchemars des petits comme des grands, il ne pouvait s'opposer à son compagnon, il en était véritablement incapable. C'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il restait avec Harry d'ailleurs. L'homme ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, n'hésitant pas à bousculer l'ancien Ninja de Kiri, mais il pouvait également se montrer doux et attentif, quand il le voulait bien.

Le disciple et l'arme de Zabuza, malgré tout l'attachement qu'il éprouvait envers son maître, était toutefois du côté d'Harry pour cette histoire. La réponse du ninja fut des plus impolies et sûrement aurait-il mérité de ne jamais revoir son amant jusqu'à sa mort, mais celui-ci était trop gentil pour lui en vouloir éternellement et couper les ponts. Il préférait être plus cruel et le mettre à l'épreuve, lui et ses besoins bestiaux de sang et de sexe.

Zabuza était donc à sa troisième tentative pour pouvoir enfin retourner dans le lit d'Harry, car il était maintenant clair pour lui que c'était son amant qui était le plus important. Mais même s'il venait le lui dire, le supplier de le pardonner – il ne savait pas s'il en serait vraiment capable toutefois – Harry resterait intransigeant…

Et le sang qui coula jusqu'à ses pieds lui assura qu'il lui faudrait encore deux mois, si ce n'est plus pour enfin retrouver la chaleur d'Harry contre son corps trop froid… Il avait de nouveau tué… Si près du but ! Tout ça parce que sa frustration sexuelle le rendait encore plus irritable que d'habitude.

Il pouvait en profiter pour tirer son coup, mais il avait trop de respect envers Harry pour le tromper comme ça. Il avait devoir endurer cette souffrance…

Il était donc de retour à la case départ…

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 583 mots

Un peu plus court que les précédents, mais c'est le but normalement, que ce soit cours mdr

Bon et bien, tout d'abord, comme pour le chapitre précédent, on ne sait pas si Harry est un sorcier ou non, mais je ne trouve pas qu'il y en ait besoin ici lol C'est déjà tellement marrant de voir Zabuza se faire mater par Harry XD

Et Haku qui approuve ! lol

En tout cas, je n'ai vraiment rien à dire cette fois-ci, à part que Samedi je serais (malheureusement) à un mariage, donc je vais devoir écrire le drabble de Samedi, Vendredi pour vous le poster avant la fête. Donc le sondage de Vendredi et de Samedi sont déjà sur ma page facebook et demain je vous demanderais pour Dimanche ce que vous souhaitez.

N'hésitez donc pas à aller voter ;)

Sur ce je vous souhaite d'avoir aimé cette histoire et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles lectures ! Kiss~


	5. Drabble n5 - Madara x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto qui a dessiné et pensé ce manga

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour, Guimauve

 **Pairing** **:** Madara Uchiha x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Naruto. Et il y aura encore un autre fandom pour compléter les 50 drabbles !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **C'est ça l'amour ?**_

 **…**

Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'il avait été accueilli au village pour lui permettre de se reposer, mais déjà il réussissait à captiver ses hôtes. On ne chuchotait plus que sur lui dans toutes les maisons. Ce jeune homme aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux d'un vert presqu'irréel, aux multiples cicatrices et à l'étrange chakra. On ne savait pas vraiment d'où il venait, ses explications étaient vagues, mais plusieurs membres du clan l'avaient vu regarder l'horizon avec une certaine mélancolie.

Madara était allé voir cet étranger avec son frère, Izana, dès qu'il avait entendu parler de lui. C'était tellement rare que des gens viennent à leur rencontre et encore plus qu'ils restent pendant plusieurs jours. Pourtant personne ne semblait se méfier de lui et il n'était pas non plus mis à l'écart.

Les deux enfants l'avait aperçus alors qu'il lisait tranquillement un livre vieux et usé sur le porche de la maison où il avait été invité à rester, un pied pendant doucement au-dessus du sol, tandis que l'autre était replié vers lui. Madara remarqua la cheville bandée du jeune homme et il se demanda si c'était la raison de son arrêt ici. Peut-être que s'il était blessé, il resterait un moment et qu'ils pourraient lui poser des questions sur le reste du monde.

Izana avait paru cependant embarrassé par sa présence, timide comme il l'était, et il était resté caché derrière son frère, ne jetant que quelques coups d'œil vers l'étranger. Madara n'avait pas fait autant de manière et gonflant sa poitrine, l'enfant de dix ans qu'il était s'était avancé vers l'étranger, afin d'aller faire sa connaissance.

« Mada'… Reste avec moi… » Geignit son petit frère en s'accrochant à son vêtement.

Mais son aîné ne l'écouta pas et s'approcha vaillamment du jeune homme. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui bien avant qu'il n'arrive à sa hauteur, avec un sourire en coin amusé qui lui fit se demander s'il ne les avait pas vus et entendu arriver tout à l'heure.

Madara se mit à rougir de gêne à cette constatation, ils avaient passé plus de dix minutes cachés, à l'observer de loin. Le sourire s'adoucit et le jeune Uchiha sentit son cœur tambouriner rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il sentit également ses joues chauffer un peu plus et il posa sa main sur son cœur en grignotant sa lèvre inférieure.

Le regard vert était toujours fixé sur lui et l'enfant eut l'impression d'être de plus en plus important. Son souffle s'accéléra et la gêne fut telle qu'il se retourna pour s'enfuir au loin, la tête baissée vers le sol pour qu'on ne remarque ses joues du plus froncées des rouges. Izana l'appela pour le retenir, mais Madara l'ignora et courut jusqu'à sa maison pour aller s'enfermer dans un placard de sa chambre.

De nouveau il posa sa main sur cœur qui cognait fort à cause de sa course. Pourtant une seule pensée de l'étranger – Harry lui avait-on dit – et il se mettait à battre encore plus fort, si c'était possible. Continuant de se mordre la lèvre et cachant son visage derrière ses longs cheveux noirs hirsutes, le petit Madara se demanda si c'était ça « l'amour » ?

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 523 mots

Et voilà pour le Madara x Harry, le couple du jour !

Je pensais rajouter une petite image du couple plusieurs années plus tard, mais je pense que c'est suffisant comme ça. En tout cas je le trouve assez mignon ce petit drabble et je pense vous laissez tout simplement avec ça, sans plus de mots de ma part !

En petit aparté, je pense poster deux drabbles Dimanche pour terminer les drabbles de Naruto ! Le couple de demain, que je vais écrire aujourd'hui, sera donc Kurama x Harry et il ne restera plus que Kakashi x Harry et Shukaku x Harry pour Dimanche !

Sur ce je vous souhaite d'avoir aimé cette histoire et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles lectures ! Kiss~


	6. Drabble n6 - Kurama x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto qui a dessiné et pensé ce manga

 **Rating** **:** K+

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing** **:** Kurama/Kyuubi x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Naruto. Et il y aura encore un autre fandom pour compléter les 50 drabbles !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Mythe Urbain**_

 **…**

Ce fut lors d'une attaque sur leur maison que son secret éclata… son secret, mais également celui de son amant…

Harry était cependant persuadé que son secret était bien moins gros que celui de Kurama. Après tout, _lui_ ne prenait pas l'apparence d'un _gigantesque_ renard démoniaque à neuf queues ! Il était juste doué de magie, quelque chose qui ressemblait plus ou moins à ce que les gens de ce pays – et de ceux alentours – appelaient « chakra ». Non, vraiment, Kurama avait le plus _gros_ secret.

Pourtant, ce fut son amant… le renard ? enfin bref, Kurama qui se tourna en premier vers lui, l'air scandalisé, ignorant totalement les ninjas venus les attaquer et qui devaient sûrement se pisser dessus devant l'énorme renard, de toute manière.

« Tu es un sorcier ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?! » S'exclama-t-il, l'indignation clairement palpable dans sa voix.

Harry en resta coït pendant une minute plus ou moins longue, avant de répliquer vivement :

« Tu te fous de moi ?! Et toi alors, tu m'as dit que tu étais un renard géant, un démon à queue, le tristement célèbre Kyuubi ?! Je croyais que tu n'étais qu'un mythe ! »

« Et toi alors ?! Les sorciers ont disparus depuis des siècles ! Ils existaient avant même ma naissance. C'est toi le mythe ici ! »

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils et pointa son doigt vers lui :

« Je vais t'apprendre à me traiter de mythe, espèce de peluche géante ! »

Avant que Kurama ne puisse dire quelque chose, sa magnifique fourrure de la couleur du feu pris la couleur des fientes d'oiseaux avec des poids roses.

Un cri très peu masculin – ou même animal – retentie au beau milieu de la forêt et le Kyuubi s'exclama d'une voix aigüe :

« Rends-moi mon apparence normale Harry ! Tout de suite ! »

« Le mythe plusieurs fois centenaires ne t'entends pas. » Déclara puérilement Harry en se bouchant les oreilles avec les mains et en chantant un air de musique stupide et totalement faux.

Les ninjas qui observaient ce spectacle ne savaient plus quoi faire. Ils étaient là, bras ballants, attendant que l'un d'entre eux se réveille pour donner des ordres, mais aucun ne faisait le moindre geste, pétrifiés par la scène.

Soudain un Bijûdama les frappèrent de plein fouet sans qu'ils ne puissent réagir. Harry s'était quant à lui contenté de transplané pour échapper à la technique surpuissante. Kurama essaya tant bien que mal de le faire partir de sa tête, où il était réapparu, mais sans succès.

« Si tu ne me redonnes pas mon apparence tout de suite, je te jure que je ne ferais plus jamais de gâteau aux myrtilles ! » Rugit Kurama, furieux et prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution.

Harry, ne descendant pas de sa tête, se mit à mordiller son pouce, réfléchissant si son honneur et sa fierté valait la perte de cette délicieuse merveille que seul Kurama pouvait lui préparer… Il avait plusieurs fois essayé d'en faire lui-même, mais ce n'était jamais assez bien, seul son amant avait la technique secrète pour en faire des joyaux de saveurs…

Kurama soupira de soulagement lorsque sa fourrure reprit une teinte plus rousse et normale. Le sorcier transplana ensuite dans les décombres de leur maison, celle-ci étant un peu partie en morceau lorsque le rouquin reprit sa véritable apparence démoniaque. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, adopta un visage plus humain et il reçut immédiatement le sorcier dans ses bras.

« Tu vas continuer à me faire des gâteaux aux myrtilles, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Harry en se pressant un peu plus contre lui.

Le Kyuubi soupira en secouant la tête, désespéré par son amant. La femme qui avait dit que les hommes ne pensaient qu'avec leur estomac, n'avait jamais eu aussi raison de toute sa vie.

« Evidemment. » Répliqua-t-il finalement.

Et bientôt, toute cette histoire de secret et de mythe ne fut que de l'histoire ancienne, tandis qu'Harry reconstruisait leur maison et que Kurama se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour justement préparer l'un de ces gâteaux et prouver ainsi sa bonne foi à son amant.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 655 mots

Voici donc le drabble réservé au couple Kurama x Harry ! Comme j'ai manqué d'humour sur les couples de Marvel Universe/Harry Potter, j'essaye de me rattraper au mieux ici, je pense que ce drabble au moins, le pari est réussi non ?

Donc voilà, comme je vous avais prévenu, aujourd'hui je suis en retour pour un mariage (que ça va être barbant…) et donc vous avez le droit à ce drabble un peu plus tôt que les précédents. Pour demain, j'ai décidé donc de poster les deux drabbles restants pour le fandom Naruto/Harry Potter, et donc lundi, nous enchaînerons sur Fairy Tail/Harry Potter avec 10 couples !

Je vais également essayés de tous les poster en une semaine, car lundi 2 juillet, non seulement Rituel de Protection reprends, mais je commence aussi une autre série de 50 drabbles et donc je voulais avoir terminée celle-ci avant )

Demain vous aurez donc le droit aux couples Shukaku x Harry et Kakashi x Harry si tout se passe bien !

Sur ce je vous souhaite d'avoir aimé cette histoire et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles lectures ! Kiss~


	7. Drabble n7 - Shukaku x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto qui a dessiné et pensé ce manga

 **Rating** **:** T

 **Genre** **:** Romance, Dark

 **Pairing** **:** Shukaku/Ichibi x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Naruto. Et il y aura encore un autre fandom pour compléter les 50 drabbles !

 **WARNING** **: Meurtres, Eventrement, Mort de Fœtus, Meurtres d'enfants * NON DESCRIPTIFS ***

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Revenir à la maison**_

 **…**

Lorsqu'Harry avait été marié à Shukaku, il avait cru que son avenir serait déjà tout tracé. Etant l'un des derniers membres de son clan, il était particulièrement convoité. Comme les autres, le fait qu'il soit un homme ne l'empêchait pas de porter et donner naissance à enfant qui serait des plus puissants.

Les grandes familles ninjas s'étaient disputé sa main, mais ce fut finalement Shukaku, en tant que chef du clan démoniaque des Tanukis, qui réussi à le voler à tous ceux qui convoitaient son sang et sa lignée. Ce n'était qu'un mariage arrangé, qui allait permettre à Shukaku d'avoir des héritiers forts et puissants, mais également à Harry de transmettre son sang et le nom de son clan.

Le rituel qui eut lieu pour faire d'Harry un démon à part entière, donc la vie serait liée à celle de Shukaku, lui promettait également de pouvoir donner une grande descendance et peut-être même redonner vie à son clan. C'était uniquement pour cette raison que ceux chargés de le marier avaient tourné le dos au prestige d'une famille ninja et à leur fortune. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'un clan démoniaque s'intéresse à eux, il fallait aussi le dire et seul Harry savait, pour l'avoir plusieurs fois surpris à l'espionner, que c'était plus par amour que pour véritablement une descendance, que Shukaku avait négocié sa main.

Le jeune homme ne ressentait rien de particulier au début pour lui, ni haine ni amour. En effet, il savait depuis sa naissance quasiment, qu'il ne se marierait pas par amour, car son clan ne comptait déjà plus que quelques membres et que ses parents fut le dernier mariage « heureux ». Shukaku le voulait et lui voulait des enfants bien à lui. Harry appris peu à peu à aimer son mari, comme un ami, puis un amant, puis comme l'époux qu'il aurait pu choisir.

Mais leur vie tranquille fut brisée lorsque des ninjas vinrent attaquer leur clan, pour capturer Shukaku et l'utiliser comme arme. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas au chef du clan démoniaque, ils en profitèrent pour massacrer tous les démons qu'ils croisèrent, les deux enfants qu'Harry avaient eu pour le moment, succombèrent sous les attaques des ninjas. Il fut lui-même éventré, son bébé encore à l'intérieur de lui, mourant sous le coup, et il fut simplement laissé pour mort.

La fureur de Shukaku fut terrible, mais les ninjas étaient prêts. Car le rituel qu'ils utiliseraient nécessitait des sacrifices, beaucoup de sacrifices. Avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, sa vengeance participa à sa fin et le démon tanuki disparut pour devenir « Ichibi, le Démon à une queue ». Harry se réveilla plusieurs jours plus tard, aux portes de la mort.

Il dut ôter le fœtus mort de son ventre lui-même, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps à cet acte. Pendant trois jours et quatre nuits, il ne lâcha pas son tout petit encore à peine formé. Il pleura également ses deux autres enfants morts, mais il ne pleura pas Shukaku. Il le savait aussi vivant qu'il l'était. Cette seule certitude lui permit de tenir, de savoir que son époux finirait forcément par revenir un jour ou l'autre.

Les premières années, il se contenta de l'attendre sagement là où il avait fait son nid avec les quelques très rares survivants, leur servant de chef par procuration en tant qu'épouse de leur chef. De grandes catastrophes, des génocides et des meurtres par centaines arrivèrent sous la forme de murmures à leurs oreilles, mais Harry continuait d'aimer Shukaku malgré les horreurs qu'on disait à son sujet. Le démon tanuki n'avait jamais été tendre, même avant sa capture et celle-ci n'avait dû qu'accentuer son côté meurtrier, pourtant Harry ne se détournerait pas de son époux, parce qu'il avait appris à l'aimer.

Mais au bout d'une cinquantaine d'années Harry décida qu'il ne pouvait plus rester ainsi, à attendre son époux. Si Shukaku ne pouvait pas revenir à eux, alors c'est lui qui irait le ramener à la maison !

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 659 mots

Une petite histoire pour Shukaku x Harry cette fois, très, très, très triste et mélancolique, mais avec une pointe d'espoir. Il faut croire qu'il fallait que je me rattrape pour les drabbles précédents plus joyeux et léger XD

Désolé vraiment… A l'origine ce devait être une idée pour le drabble Itachi x Harry, avec moins de Warning je peux dire, puisqu'il n'y aurait pas eu d'enfants, mais c'est malheureusement venu tout seul pour expliquer un peu la véritable fureur de Shukaku face aux ninjas, vu qu'il est considéré comme un démon sanguinaire.

Donc voilà, pas très joyeux, mais j'espère que cela vous a quand même plût !

Dans quelques heures, vous aurez le droit au Kakashi x Harry ! En espérant qu'il sera plus joyeux… x)

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles lectures ! Kiss~


	8. Drabble n8 - Kakashi x Harry

**Disclaimer** **:** J. K. Rowling possède Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages ; Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto qui a dessiné et pensé ce manga

 **Rating** **:** K

 **Genre** **:** Romance

 **Pairing** **:** Kakashi Hatake x Harry Potter

Hey ! Je vous retrouve pour un nouveau texte, mais cette fois dans le cadre d'un défi. Depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, j'ai découvert le forum d'Ange Phoenix, La Gazettes des Bonbons aux Citrons et je me suis laissé tenter par un certain nombre de défis.

 **Défi :** Les 50 Drabbles / Ecrire 50 Drabbles sur 50 couples différents en 500 mots ou moins.

J'ai choisi une série de 50 Drabbles en crossover, et chaque fandom aura son petit recueil, d'autres drabbles suivront donc celui-là pour le fandom Harry Potter / Naruto. Et il y aura encore un autre fandom pour compléter les 50 drabbles !

Bonne lecture :)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **L'Uchiha oublié**_

 **…**

Ari avait toujours vécu dans l'oubli.

Il était né après Sasuke Uchiha, son frère jumeau, mais il n'avait jamais réagi au prénom que voulurent lui donner ses parents. Qui aurait voulu s'appeler « Homare » écrit avec les idéogrammes de l'Honneur et de la Réputation, comme si cela aurait dû être son crédo ? Ces parents, désespérés, avaient essayés d'autres prénoms lorsqu'ils s'en étaient rendu compte et finalement il avait réagi quand ils avaient essayé le prénom « Arihito » écrit avec les idéogrammes de la Gentillesse et de la Bienveillance. Même si son surnom était rapidement devenu Ari.

Il disait « ses parents », mais en réalité, seul sa mère avait été gênée par son manque de réaction à son prénom. Seul elle lui avait cherché un autre, car son père l'avait déjà relayé au second plan. Avec son niveau de chakra bien bas et ses yeux intensément verts, Fugaku l'avait catégorisé comme indigne du clan Uchiha, car jamais il n'aurait le Sharingan. S'il n'était pas né avec Sasuke, Mikoto aurait peut-être été accusée d'infidélité.

Relayé au second plan par rapport à Sasuke, Ari avait toujours vécu dans son coin. Seul son jumeau, son grand-frère et sa mère se rappelaient son existence. Le reste du clan et le reste du village avait fini par oublier que Sasuke n'avait pas vu le jour seul, que durant neuf mois il avait grandi avec un frère. Il fallait aussi dire que Fugaku avait interdit Ari de sortir de leur quartier, et plus tard de la maison, gardant la honte qu'il était à l'abri des regards.

Mais cela n'avait jamais dérangé l'enfant qui était heureux tant qu'il avait Sasuke et Itachi avec lui. Ils étaient les seuls qui comptaient pour lui. Ils étaient aussi les seuls à qui il avait parlé de ses capacités qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le chakra, comme sa capacité à faire venir des objets à lui. Ils avaient décidé – Itachi lui avait conseillé – de ne jamais en parler aux autres, c'était leur secret.

Puis il y avait eu cette nuit où Itachi massacra tous son clan, ne laissant derrière lui que Sasuke et Ari… Les deux frères pleurèrent longtemps leur perte, leur grand frère disparu, parti loin et sans eux… Mais ce fut également un nouveau départ pour Ari qui découvrit enfin le monde extérieur. Quelques habitants se demandèrent d'où l'enfant sortaient, mais on ne lui posa jamais de questions. Il avait toujours de l'argent pour payer les courses qu'il venait faire, donc ses parents devaient habiter le village.

Ari n'avait pas intégré l'institut ninja du village, même après la mort de son père, car il ne possédait en effet pas assez de chakra pour cela et que ses pouvoirs – qu'ils avaient appelés « Magie » – ne devaient être connus de personne d'autres que Sasuke et Itachi. Il se contentait donc de jouer les femmes au foyer pour son jumeau, lui préparant ses repas et nettoyant la maison. Quand il s'ennuyait, il allait faire un tour dans le village ou bien il allait s'occuper des jardins du quartier Uchiha.

Les années s'écoulèrent lentement, doucement et Ari regarda son frère devenir un Chûnin, puis un Jônin avec le reste de son équipe. Il avait reçu une fois la proposition de rejoindre les ANBUs, mais Sasuke avait refusé car cela l'éloignerait trop des amis qu'il s'était fait. Les deux frères eurent le bonheur de voir le retour de leur frère Itachi, lorsque les pays ninjas réussirent à démanteler l'Akatsuki.

Pour la première fois depuis ses années, Ari se démarqua de la foule anonyme quand il sauta dans les bras de son frère à son retour. Sasuke avait été poussé par Naruto pour qu'il les rejoigne. Ce jour-là, tout le monde cru d'ailleurs qu'Ari était une fille à cause de ses cheveux mi-longs, attachés comme ceux d'Itachi, mais là où son grand frère était indéniablement un homme, Ari avait un physique plus doux qui pouvait porter à confusion.

Ce fut pour un nouveau départ pour Ari qui devint enfin Arihito « Ari » Uchiha aux yeux du village. De nombreuses filles crurent tout d'abord qu'il était « la » fiancée de Sasuke ou même sa femme, et que c'était la raison de son nom de famille, mais Naruto avait véhément réfuté, lui de tous les autres, en s'exclamant que Sasuke n'était qu'à lui. La nouvelle de ce couple éclipsa presque l'apparition d'un nouveau Uchiha.

Pourtant une personne ne détourna pas un instant son regard d'Ari. Le célèbre Ninja Copieur ne fit pas cas de l'agitation qui l'entourait, préférant voir le jeune homme avec lequel il avait déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises, sans même savoir qu'il était véritablement, rayonner comme jamais depuis qu'il le connaissait.

Ils s'étaient cognés une fois au détour d'une rue, lui faisant lâcher son sac de courses, et voulant se faire excuser, Kakashi avait voulu ramener Ari chez lui. Le jeune homme lui avait sourit si doucement et gentiment, que le ninja avait senti son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas eu le coup de foudre, mais il avait tout de suite été attiré par le jeune homme, ses grands yeux verts et son sourire bienveillant. Il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui pardonnait tous ses pêchés, quels qu'ils fussent.

Il était tombé peu à peu amoureux d'Ari, mais il ne lui avait jamais avoué. Cependant quand Kakashi capta le regard noir qu'Itachi lui lançait, il se dit avec un sourire désabusé, qu'il allait sûrement devoir attendre encore un peu, le temps que le grand frère surprotecteur accepte ses sentiments pour son petit frère. Mais il se sentit capable de faire face à cela quand Ari lui sourit brillament, les joues un peu rouges sous son regard insistant.

Oui, il pouvait se confronter à Itachi Uchiha et peut-être même à Sasuke, pour ce Uchiha oublié de tout.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Résultat : 958 mots

On termine ce recueil par une petite histoire entre Kakashi x Harry/Ari !

Quelque chose de mignon pour vous faire oublier un peu le Shukaku x Harry qui n'était pas très heureux… u.u C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire à son sujet !

Enfin bref, nous avons donc droit à quelque chose de plus mignon et doux, avec donc Arihito qui est la réincarnation d'Harry et qui possède bien des pouvoirs magiques ! Ari ne possède pas les souvenirs de sa (ou ses ?) vie précédente car il a quand même des échos. L'un d'entre eux est son prénom, l'autre est l'importance de la famille dans sa vie.

Cela vous fait plaisir de terminer sur ça ? x) En tout cas le recueil Naruto/Harry Potter est terminé et on enchaine maintenant sur le recueil Fairy Tail/Harry Potter, que j'essayerais de terminer en une semaine lui-aussi !

 **Important** : à partir de maintenant, cette histoire sera en complete mais uniquement parce que j'ai terminé le défi qui est en lien avec. Il se peut donc qu'il y ait d'autres drabbles/os qui font suites à ceux déjà postés, même si c'est marqué comme complete. Donc n'hésitez pas à suivre ce recueil si vous en avez envie ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite d'avoir aimé ce drabble et je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles lectures et peut-être dans le prochain recueil ! Kiss~


End file.
